Meeting and Saving
by vampiregirl1654
Summary: What I imagined the meeting and saving of Esme. AU. Probably just a one-shot. I don't know. Review please. Thanks. Rated T cause I can. Complete, because I don't feel like writing more.


**A/N: Hello!!! This is my second fanfic. I had the idea of what would Carlisle be thinking as he first met Esme, then when he saved her. So I really hope you like it. On with the show…**

_**CPOV**_

"Carlisle? You have a young, um…Miss Platt in room 17. She broke her leg." The receptionist told me. I walked through the hallway to room 17. When I arrived, there were 3 people there, an older man-whom I presumed to be Mr. Platt. There was also an older woman-most likely Mrs. Platt.

"Esme Anne Platt. What business do you have in a tree? A young woman shouldn't be climbing around in a tree, like some-some hooligan!" Mrs. Platt scolded her daughter, then rising into a yell. I coughed once, to get they're attention. I felt all eyes on me. I turned to the father.

"Hello, I am Carlisle Cullen. I will be treating the young lady." I informed them. Mr. Platt stuck a grubby hand toward me.

"I am Mr. Platt. The trouble-maker's father." He said as we shook hands. I nodded, and turned to his wife. I took her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of her palm.

"Mrs. Platt-I presume." I said politely. She nodded, and smiled gratefully. I turned to the young lady, who was waiting patiently on the bed. She had a heart-shaped face, and wonderful dimples. Her caramel colored hair all awry in a messy bun.

"Hello young lady." I greeted, shaking her hand.

"Dr. Cullen." She stated, obviously she wanted to leave, and return home.

"Okay, what happened here?" I asked. Her round (but still small) cheeks colored pink in a flash. She looked down, and fingered something on her dress. I turned to the parents, and suggested that they leave. I took a seat on the stool, and got my things together.

"You may tell me Esme. No embarrassment here. I won't tell a soul." I promised.

"You promise you won't tell anyone?" she asked hoarsely. I brought my tray back, so I could begin to plaster her leg.

"Nobody." I said solemnly, smiling at her.

"I was climbing a tree, and I fell." She muttered. I chuckled. I couldn't help it.

"That's not something to have blushed over." I said comically. She let out a soft giggle.

"How old are you Esme?" I asked casually. She winced when the cold plaster hit her leg. I smiled apologetically.

"I just turned 16." Esme announced with pride. _Gosh, she's too young for me! _I thought. _Well I could wait for her. I'll wait for her. Unless she gets someone better_. I thought. I was pulled out of my thoughts to Esme coughing.

"Yes? What was that?" I kindly said.

"I said how old are you?" she giggled at me. Oh how her giggle made me smile.

"I am 23." I said kindly.

"Oh. How long have you been 23?"

"It's been a rather long time." I said with a shaky voice. No need to tell her it's been nearly 300 years that I first was attacked by that savage vampire that had been living in the sewers. I could nearly smell the rotting potatoes in the cellar. I focused seriously on finishing the cast.

"There all done." I said, putting the tool down. I took Esme's gentle hand as she carefully stood from the table.

"Mr. and Mrs. Platt? Esme's leg is finished now." I called them in. They thanked me gratefully, as I reminded them that it wasn't a problem.

"Oh, and Esme?" I called, after she was starting to leave. She turned and looked shocked.

"Yes? Dr. Cullen?" she asked.

"No more climbing trees." I laughed. Then she left me watching her leave.

_**EsmePOV**_

_10 years later_

"Esme! I swear to leave you!" Charles Evenson pushed me to the ground. It was hard to believe I was his wife. It was hard to believe that I was no longer Esme Anne Platt; no I was Esme Anne Evenson! I infuriated me!

"I'm sorry Charles." I muttered, and then excused myself outside. I went to the only tree in our yard. It was the tree that I had broken my leg when I fell. Where Dr. Carlisle Cullen fixed my leg. He was very handsome. I remember his last words to me. I remembered them each day I was with Charles. It sickened me.

I was running now. Running away so I could give birth. I couldn't stand to have a child where Charles was; I didn't want it hurt. I ran to a family friend(where they wouldn't have told) and I gave birth to a beautiful son. One day, I was getting him a bottle. Only to find out that he had died. The bottle crashed to the floor. I had to get away. I couldn't stand it. I dropped everything in my hands at the moment, and found a cliff. I didn't want to live in this world anymore. So I jumped.

_**CPOV**_

I walked past the morgue. _Thump Thump_ that was odd, I went into

the room, _Thump Thump_ the beating was very slow; I walked closer, only to find out that Esme was laying there. I touched her cheek. She was nearly dead. I had to save her. I lifted her up, and carried her across the rooftops.

"Stay with me Esme." I would mutter at times. _Thump Thump._ The beating was slowing down as I got closer to my home. _Thump_. I lay her on the bed, and hesitated. I'd only done this once-with Edward. I wasn't sure I could do this. I decided that she needed my help. _Thump_. I took my teeth to her neck, and clamped down. It took me all I had not to drain her. She writhed out in pain, and I tried to comfort her. Thank god I had gotten a house in the country.

Her screaming became more and more painful-all I could do was watch in pain. How I wanted to say, "Esme, dear. I have made a mistake. I will just kill you now." Then to suck the rest out. The blood flowed down her neck, and onto the pillow. All I could do was watch.

_3 days later_

Her screams began to quiet. I felt it was safe to enter. When I walked in, I just prayed that she would stay with me. That she wouldn't leave like Edward did. I must've done something very wrong. She was still as stone (**A/N: I just got that. Yeah. Stone. Funny eh?) **her eyes were closed.

"Esme?" I finally asked quietly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Dr. Cullen?" she said, wincing at the pain. That's what comes from being a newborn.

"Please call me Carlisle." I suggested.

_**EsmePOV**_

I got up, and wrapped my arms around me. His lips touched my hair gently, and I knew that he was the one. The one I'm in love with. The one I should've been with from the beginning. Not dumb old Charles. (**I know Esme would never say that! She's just frustrated with him, to the extreme!!!!)**

"What's going on?" I whispered. He rubbed soothing circles in my back.

"You're a vampire."

**A/N: So I'm gonna leave you there. This is probably just a one-shot. I don't know how to add other chapters yet(********). I don't know how I did that smiley face. So yeah. Review please!!! And if you know how to add chapters, please PM me. I won't mind. Thanks for reading!!! Love you all.**


End file.
